


Thanksgiving Day Truths

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: On this day, it was the day to be thankful. For everything they were blessed with in their ordinary household of the Kise family. The Kise family share the beautiful holiday with Aomine Daiki.On this day, Kise plans to tell his family his big secret. That he is gay.





	

The blonde haired male straightened his tie for the umpteenth time that day. He stood in front of his large mirror in his bedroom while he silently prayed that everything would go well. Kise had planned this day for a very long day with many plans and backups. Today, he was going to announce to his parents that he was in love with men. Well, one specific man, Aomine Daiki who just so happened to be joining them for dinner. Aomine’s parents were in America visiting his relatives during the time. 

 

“Kise, go and greet our guest!” His mother had shouted from her room. Kise breathed sharply as he walked down the stairs to greet his guest. There was no turning back knowing that Aomine was beside him and it was a joint decision. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Aomine looking very dashing in a white shirt and matching waistcoat with the matching jacket to top it all of.

 

“Hey there, come in,” Kise quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in close for a quick embrace. Aomine pulled his body in tight then dropped his arms beside him. Kise dropped his arms and awkwardly stepped back, a sly smile on his face. Aomine handed the small gift in his hands to Kise’s mother who suddenly crept up behind them.

 

“This is for you, Mama Kise,” the smaller blonde lady gladly took his offer and bowed her hand in a sign of thanks. Aomine followed Kise to the living room where the pair sat down uncomfortably together with Kise’s father. Kise could feel the anxiety emitting from Aomine. Each spike in his nerves reflected against Kise. The blue haired male leaned back and placed one of his hand behind Kise’s back. His thumb running down his back. Kise bit his lip as to stop him from smiling. 

 

“So Aomine, I hear your parents are in America visiting your grandparents, why didn’t you go along with them?” Aomine scratched his head with his spare hand. Kise knew of the reason but they didn’t dare talk to him about it. Aomine’s parents are fine with him dating men but his grandparents were not so much and disowned them from their family.

 

“I was still at school and had an important game coming up so we agreed that they would go and I would stay here. I am very grateful that I was able to join your family in this holiday,” Mama Kise smiled and gently touched his knee. Kise internally smiled knowing that Aomine was trying to earn his parents love before they allowed the parents into their own secret. Aomine wasn’t lying as he did have a game so he couldn’t go anyway, he skipped out the part that his grandparents didn’t want him near the State’s.

 

“You are very welcome here, Aomine. Ryouta seems to admire you mu-”

 

“Mother!” Kise hissed. Aomine turned around to him and pretended to look shocked. He was already aware of Kise’s strong admiration for him. Aomine snaked his hand through the tucked clothes and placed cold fingers on his lower back. Kise jerked but he was waiting for Aomine to be intimate with him, he just didn’t think it would be so soon. Kise nudged Aomine’s shoulder and he quickly retreated his hand and placed it clasped in front of him.

 

“Well, you do. Aomine have you called your parents yet?” Aomine gently nudged Kise so they could avoid the topic of America. He tried but his grandmother had grabbed his father's phone and hung up on them.

 

“They are probably still asleep right now, we will call them later,” Aomine sighed as Kise saved him from the horrible question. Thankfully, Kise’s mother dropped the question and headed into the kitchen. 

 

“Aomine!” the said blue haired male looked up to see that Kise’s oldest sister running towards him. Annoyingly, he knew that she was going to kiss him right in front of her brother. Kise jumped up and hugged his sister protecting him from his sister's lips. 

 

“Ryou, lemme at him. He is looking so fine,” Aomine stood up and hugged Kana from behind to avoid her lips. She twirled round and still managed to kiss him smack bang on the lips. Kise growled and headed off into the kitchen to help his mother. Aomine’s followed Kise body as he walked out the room. Aomine knew that later on tonight he would be in trouble. It was reasons like this when his sister was adamant to get her tongue down his throat that they were rushing to come out to their family. Aomine placed his hands on her waist and pushed her away.

 

“Just one more taste,” she leaned in for another kiss but Aomine turned his head around and shouted, “Coming.” He stalked out the room to find Kise sitting in the dining room which was adjacent to the open kitchen. Aomine picked up the basketball on the table and bounced it against his head. Kise looked up to see Aomine gesturing for them to go outside. Kise nodded and followed Aomine to the basketball court in the garden. 

 

It was a ruse to get Kise outside, Aomine dropped the ball and pinned Kise against the wall where no sunlight hit. Aomine attacked his lips with his own. Kise moaned as a tongue licked his lower lip but he refused to let him in. The bluenette shoved his leg between Kise’s leg and gently rubbed his arousal. 

 

“I forbid you from kissing any more girls,” Kise murmured through the kiss. Aomine attacked his boyfriend’s neck with soft kisses.

 

“After today, I will freely kiss you anywhere,” Kise moaned as he knees finally gave out. Luckily, he was being propped by Aomine’s knee. Kise grabbed his clothes and moaned out loud.

 

“No more,” Aomine continued to kiss his neck. “Babe, do stop,” Aomine kissed his lips one last time. They patted down their clothes as they wrinkled up from their movements. The male couldn’t help but smile as they were nearly caught. The rush knowing that someone could simply walk past was exhilarating. Both urging to do it again but they did actually want to play some hoops. Kise removed his jacket and placed it on the fence. Aomine followed in suit then rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

 

“Same bets apply,” the bet was made between them when they were very hormonal teenagers. The first one to 7 points could top the other one during their next sexual experience. Aomine always won, nothing very strange, but sometimes he would weave the result so Kise could display off his sexual prowess. It was usual that they would play basketball with one another each time they saw each other. 

 

The pair played for about an hour in the back garden until Kise had won for the first time. The blonde male stalked over to his boyfriend and grabbed his tie and pulled him close. Aomine smiled and placed his hands on his waist and kissed his forehead.

 

“Well done, babe.” Kise laughed and internally turned at the sweet affection. They tore apart when they heard the door open. A blush crossed their faces as they shuffled into the house.

 

When they entered the house, the dinner table was already laid out. Aomine and Kise's eyes lit up with all the delicious food that was set up around the table. The only two places were opposite each other. Kise forced Aomine to sit beside his father while he sat between sisters. There was no chance that Aomine would even sit anywhere near them. Their hands always seemed to wander through it all.

 

It was the tradition that they sat round the table and announced that they were thankful for. Aomine didn’t know what he was thankful without giving up the fact that he was in a relationship with their own family member.

 

“I am thankful for family,” said Mama Kise

 

“Wealth.

 

“Love,” said Kise as he looked directly at Aomine. Both his parents looked at him with concern. Kise laughed as his boyfriend blushed the hardest.

 

“Aomine’s sweet abs,” Kana replied then winked across the table to the said male. The bluenette rolled his eyes and looked away. Kise had nudged her side quite hard as he was fed up with her trying to advance on his own boyfriend. She looked across the table to her parents who had sighed so deeply. “Fine, fine. I am grateful for my Health,” her mother smiled as she corrected herself.

 

“I am thankful that all my hard work and dedication to the force have paid off and I have been promoted to Superintendent,” all the family cheered out with gasps as he had waited until this day to announce his new found promotion. Mama Kise stood up and ran round to kiss his cheek.

 

“Dear, I'm so proud of you,” she kissed him for one more time. “Aomine, dear, what are you thankful for?”

 

“Erm,” everyone else had said all the good ones which he really cared about. Well, except his family as he couldn't stand his grandparents at the precise moment. He was very healthy but there was nothing he could add on. He wasn't thankful for the life that he was born into. A bi-sexual man in Japan, where homosexuals were frowned upon. 

 

All eyes fell on him as they waited for him to respond. He knew that if he didn't say something quickly they would think that she was just ungrateful for his upbringing.

 

“I am thankful for the peace that resides within Japan,” Mama Kise wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek as well. 

 

“That was beautiful, Aomine,” then she strolled back to her seat beside him. “That was wonderful everyone. Today is about remembering and honoring that even the darkest times we are still more fortunate than most others in the world and that it should not be forgotten. You may dig and joy every spoonful,” everyone silently sighed with relief as they were very hungry by this point.

 

Papa Kise plated for Aomine and set up the plate in front of him then grabbed his own meal. Without saying a word, Aomine already felt like he was part of the family. When the day comes that he would ask Kise to permanently become his, then he would be part of the family. Flicking his eyes up, Aomine looked at Kise who was slurping down his noodles and smirked when their eyes had met. The two sisters were gracefully placing the food in their mouth not like what their brother was doing and shoveling it down his throat.

 

“Ryouta, dear, slow down or you will cause a stomach ache,” his mother hissed as she placed the food in her mouth delicately. Aomine coughed as he tried to hide his laughter earning a glare from Kise. Looking back at food like how the others were eating, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend.

 

“Aomine, you mentioned an important game so you weren’t able to visit your family in the states. How did the game go?” Swallowing the food in his mouth, Aomine set down his chopsticks on the holder.

 

“We won against Kirisaki Daichi High. They wanted to give us a run for our money but he managed to be victorious. There were lots of scouts after the game that spoke to Satsuki and our coach. They won’t say who caught their eye,”

 

“Ba-,” Aomine jerked his head up as he heard his pet name. His eyes glaring at Kise, was it now that Kise was going to come out the closet. They had arranged it for to be around when they were simply enjoying their company. “Idiot, you know fine well that they have their eyes on you.”

 

“I know I do,” Kana said as she repeatedly raised her eyes. Aomine rolled his eyes as he only had eyes for the male in front of him.

 

“I know but I think Satsuki would have said something by now,” Kise shrugged and continued to eat. Mama Kise watched her son closely as he interacted with his guest. Her son’s eyes flicking up every so often to take little glances at their guest. It was nice to see her son taking personal care of him.

 

Little did she know that her son slipped off his house shoes and was currently running his foot up the inside of the guest’s legs. Instead of closing his legs to block the attack, he chose to do the opposite. Only when Kise could no longer extend further that he retreated back down. A smirk crossed his face. A large blush crossed Aomine’s face as Kise slowly teased him. When they were very much alone Kise would be in big trouble. Pleading for Aomine to stop the torment. Only when Kise was on the verge of breaking will he stop the agonizing teasing. Aomine smirked and looked straight at the male in front of him. A flash of evil in his eyes as he continued to stare at the blonde. The blonde smiled as he loved Aomine’s devilish smile.

 

-X-

 

After the main meal, the two males retreated to Kise’s room just to break up the family interaction. Kise was finding it extremely awkward with all the questions his mother asked. Soon, they would be free to answer the question but right now Kise was thinking of all the possibilities to tell his family. His head resting on Aomine’s arm as they lay on the bed. Soft fingers circling ghostly on Aomine’s chest.

 

“Daiki, I don’t know how to tell them. How did you tell your parents?” Aomine placed a gentle kiss on Kise’s head. The blue haired male rolled round to face Kise directly. 

 

“It was hard but baby I did it for us knowing that I could be free with you. It is the best feeling in the whole world, plus I can do this without caring,” Aomine rolled on top of Kise and attacked his lips. Kise grabbed his jacket and held him in place. 

 

“Wait, I won at basketball, therefore, I should lead,” Aomine smirked and kissed him again.

 

“Then lead,” Kise rolled Aomine onto his back and grabbed his tie and slowly untied it. Kise slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he gently pushed his arousal against Aomine’s arousal. Aomine's hands snaked up the back of his shirt.

 

“Don’t get handsy,” Kise grabbed his hands and placed them above his head. He wrapped the tie around his wrists then tied them to the headboard. The male underneath laughed as his boyfriend was using his first chance to show his dominance. With a large sigh, he gave up and happily enjoyed the pleasure Kise was giving him.

 

“Baby, why can’t I touch you?” Aomine moaned as Kise became more and more adventurous.

 

“Hey Ryouta, Daiki, dessert is about to be served,” Kana said as she began to walk into the room. Kise jumped and turned around to looked at his sister.

 

“OH MY GOSH!” She yelled as she ran out the room. “MOTHER!” Kise quickly untied Aomine and chased her out the room while he fixed his clothes on the way down the hallway. The blue haired partially tidied himself just by buttoning his shirt, poorly, and chased Ryota down the hall.

 

He grabbed the angry blonde haired male by his wrist before he could even touch his sister. He swore that he saw that there was a very strong killing intent in his eyes. A strong arm wrapped around Kise’s waist as he was pulled closer to Aomine. Kise strongly tried to fight Aomine off but Kise was just a little bit too weak for him. 

 

Just then Mama Kise came rushing down the hallway hearing all the commotion. Kana was cowering against a wall with Kise with his arm outstretched towards her in a claw shape like he was about to swipe her. Aomine staring right behind Kise looking all disheveled holding back her son.

 

“Today is not the day to be fighting. So, can someone please tell me what's going on?” Aomine clenched his hands around Kise's wrists as he bit his tongue. He wasn't ever going to force Kise to say anything. Anything, that he said he would have simply played along. A cold shiver ran through his body as he tried to grab at least on thought in his mind. Every sentence he said in his head was all jumbled. He clenched his fist and dropped his arm to his sides. Aomine refused to let go of his arm.

 

“Tell the truth, baby or don't. To me, it doesn't matte-”

 

“Kise is just mad that I caught him having sex with Aomine,” This time Kise stood rigid in front of his sister to block her away from Aomine. Both males glared directly at the blonde haired female in front of them.

 

“Ryou? Is that true?” Mama Kise asked gently. She saw how still the males were. Her son was biting his lip to prevent it from quivering. The blonde just shook his head.

 

“Don’t lie to us Ryouta!” Kana snapped as she walked beside her mother.

 

“Kana enough! Go help your sister serve dessert,” the young women stomped away from her family. Aomine and Kise still remained facing the wall. Aomine slid his hand and grabbed Kise’s fingertips where the curled in Kise’s hands. “Well, if you weren’t having sex can you tell me what you were doing,” Kise shook his head again as his lip quivered. “Then why are you getting so upset?” Kise released Aomine's hand and turned and faced his mother with the tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“I-I’” Kise looked back to Aomine who had turned around with him and stood directly behind him. He placed a gentle hand on his back as he tried to nudge him on. “I-I can't tell you,” Kise dropped his head as Aomine dropped his hand.

 

“Kise now is your chance. Kana hasn't said anything true. Set the story right. I'm right behind you,” Aomine softly whispered into his ear.

 

“I'mgay,” he mumbled. His mother leaned her head forward just so she could hear what he said.

 

“Say it again, dear. I didn't quite catch that,” Kise took a deep breath in and breathed out slowly just to ease his racing heart.

 

“I'm gay. Daiki is my boyfriend,” he bowed his head once again as he waited to be slapped. His whole body tensed as he waited for impact instead he felt his mother pulling him close to her body. Her hand stroking his hair. Kise cried harder as she was holding him close.

 

“It’s okay, dear. Let it out,” Kise cried harder into her shoulder. She turned her son around so he was cuddling into Aomine. “I’ll leave you to it. Dear, I'll let you tell the others if you so wish. Just give me a nod and I will tell them for you,” Kise nodded into Aomine’s chest as she walked down the hall.

 

“That was easy,” Aomine laughed as he kissed his head. Kise reached up and kissed his lips sweetly. 

 

“Now, can I be open with you?” Kise kissed his lips as he pulled him closer to his body. Aomine couldn’t help but wrap him around his waist.

 

“Sure but let’s not kiss in the hallway,” Kise backed up and scanned Aomine’s body. A slight chuckled escaped his mouth. His clothes all disarrayed, his hair messed up, lips plump from all the kissing. Wrists white with the tie cutting off his blood supply. Tie simply hanging from his neck, not even attempted to be tied.

 

“Let’s get you tidied,” Kise grabbed his tie and slung it over his shoulder while he unbuttoned his shirt and swiped at it to remove all the wrinkles. The tie was placed over his neck as Kise slowly re-tied it for him. Aomine smirked as he watched Kise’s delicate hands work on his blue tie. His hands patted his hair just to flatten the bed head. “All better,” Kise reached up while he still gripped his tie and kissed nose.

 

Kise took his hand and lead him through to the living room with his fingers intertwined. His sisters looked at him shocked, his father was looking rather amused. The only person that was smiling was his mother.

 

“Dad, Kana, Kyoko, I just wanted to let you know that I am gay. Also, Daiki is my boyfriend,” Aomine let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. His father only nodded then went back to unfolding his napkin.

 

“Ryou, you know how I felt about Daiki? Why couldn’t you just back off him,” Kise scoffed at Kana’s outbreak.

 

“You were shoving your tongue down my boyfriend’s throat like an animal no wonder you are single,” Kise snarled back. Daiki tightened his grip around his waist and lead him to his chair. Mama Kise had moved to sit in Kyoko's chair and Kyoko sat in Kise's chair. Aomine sat in her chair and tightly held his hand under the chair. Papa Kise placed his hand on his son's knee and squeezed it, roughly.

 

“Can we talk after we have had dessert?” Kise nodded and focused his eyes back on Aomine who was trying his hardest not to lock eyes with Kana who was shooting daggers at the pair of them. Aomine locked eyes with Kise as he shoved a mochi ball in his mouth.

 

“How long have you been a couple?” Kise and Aomine quickly swallowed and looked at each other.

 

“A year and a half,” Kise answered. Mama and Papa Kise smiled as it was a fully committed relationship. Kise leaned over and rested his head on Aomine’s shoulder. His parents awed along with Kyoko but Kana made gagging noises earning a few glares from her parents. 

 

“So when and where was your first kiss,” Kise blushed as it was a magical evening.

 

“It was roughly a month since we had started and we went out Christmas shopping. Well, we were looking at the Christmas tree they put up in the middle of Tokyo. It was very cold and he was warming up my hands. Since it was so cold, we began hugging and we kissed,” Mama Kise smiled as it was so romantic their first kiss.

 

“First time?” Kana had asked. Aomine looked down as he was trying hard to contain his flustered face.

 

“Same day as the first kiss,” Aomine had said so Kise wasn’t embarrassed admitting it. “And that’s all you’re getting to know about that topic,” Kise giggled into his arm as his parents blushed at his answer. 

 

Kana was trying to get them to reveal their sexual adventures but they continued to eat. Mama Kise slapped her daughter’s arm gently as they were busy eating and sexual affairs were not proper table etiquette. The two males ate in peace as they tried their hardest not to blush at her questions. They were borderline perverted for her parents ears.

 

After their dessert, Aomine stayed in the living room with Mama Kise while Ryota spoke with his father. The same old cold feeling creeping down his back. Kise sat the in sitting room with his father looking out at the window into the dead street.

 

“Son, don’t be scared. I just want talk to you,” The young blonde haired male sat on the arm, trying his hardest to look like he wasn’t actually sweating from his head to his toes. It was like he had played a whole game against Touou with just himself.

 

“So you finally admitted that you were in love with Daiki,” Kise looked very puzzled at his dad’s words. “I have known about the pair of you when Daiki came out to his father. I bet you didn’t know that. Daiki had a close relationship with his dad,” 

 

“I did actually. Papa Aomine knew about us since 3 months into our relationship. But how did you know about Daiki and his father,” that was when his father gave off a goofy smile. 

 

“You forget that I am Daichi’s partner. He was gloating that his newest son was a model. He couldn’t stop talking about it when we were in the car. I’m not totally for the whole gay thing but I must admit that I quite Daiki: he is a good kid,” Kise smiled widely competing with his father’s smile.

 

“I like him too. I-I just can’t explain how he makes me feel. I just want to be beside him all the time,” Papa Kise walked over to his son and ruffled his head. The young male was shocked at the sweet affection his father was giving him.

 

“I can’t believe it took you a year to tell us that you were in a relationship. It must have taken a lot of guts to tell us so thanks son for trusting us,” Kise smiled as his eyes watered as the one person he was petrified to tell was understanding for his love for another man. 

 

“Thanks, Father,” Kise sniffed. Papa Kise patted his son’s head as he tried to calm all the fears that existed still inside him. 

 

“Don’t tell your mother but I will lift the no sex ban for you and Daiki,” Kise smiled intensely as they had never had sex in the house as their parents had forbidden his older sisters to have sex in the house. “As long as you’re being safe and are always use protection,” Kise swatted his father's hand away in embarrassment. His father just chuckled as his son pouted like a sweet child. 

 

“Is this conversation done as I have no idea how long mother can keep Kana of Daiki,” his father nodded and Kise shot out the room and into the living room and plopped himself right on Daiki’s lap curling his legs to his chest. Aomine instinctively laughed and wrapped his arms around his body and kissed his cheek. He had never seen his boyfriend look so relieved as he did now. 

 

“Everything will be okay,” he whispered into his Aomine’s ear as he snuggled into him. Papa Kise walked into the room and sat on the chair beside his wife. He kissed her cheek sweetly as she was worried about her parenting skills. Feeling like she failed as a parent but it was far from the truth. Their son was comfortable and was free to be who he was which never made her happier in her whole life. Seeing the smile on her son’s face was what all mothers prayed to see and she had to be gifted with the biggest smile of all. It was all she could have asked for her family was to carry on smiling at the cruel world.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned for this story to be out for around the end of November so I think I did quite well to write as fast.
> 
> I hope I managed to portray how nerve wrecking it may be to come out to parents. I always liked to think about how my OTP came about this subject so here is the birth of this story.


End file.
